Sono e Insônia
by Soneca.wow
Summary: Temari com sono? Shikamaru com insônia? O que diabos está acontecendo com esse mundo! Shika Tema
1. Um quase sono?

**Casal:**Shikamaru/Temari

**Gênero:**Romance

**Disclaimer:**É... A vida é injusta mesmo... 'Credita que o mundo Naruto não me pertence?

**Sumário:**Temari com sono? Shikamaru com insônia? O que diabos está acontecendo com esse mundo???!!! _Shika/Tema_

**Rated T**

**Three-Shots**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sono e Insônia**

**Capítulo 1-**Um quase sono?

Revirou-se na cama pela terceira vez, seus olhos possuiam largas olheiras, resultado de uma noite mal dormida... Sinceramente?De uma noite não dormida.

Desistindo da batalha contra a insônia levantou-se, afinal:

_O que estava acontecendo com ela?_

Sempre que apoiava sua cabeça no travesseiro não dormia...Tinha uma _leve _impressão de que isso havia começado no dia, ou melhor; na noite em que recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro _dele_ e o seu corpo suado junto ao _dele._

"_Maldito seja, já não basta roubar meus beijos, ainda rouba meu sono, maldito seja!" _pensou ao levantar-se e sentir um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando seus pés tocaram o chão frio, nada comparado aos arrepios que sentia quando _ele _estava ao seu lado.

Abriu a janela de madeira, uma brisa de verão acariciou-lhe o corpo, sorriu, lembrando das carícias que o _ninja das sombras_ lhe fazia no corpo.

_Mas, porque ficar comparando tudo a ele?_

Olhou o céu e bocejou, estava com sono, isso era uma fato, mas, porque ao deitar na cama com cobertores tão macios este se dissipava como neve no verão?

Olhou as estrelas no céu desprovido de nuvens ou lua, só estrelas, as estrelas que tanto gostava.

Lembrou-se de sua infância, sua mãe falava que para que o sono viesse tinha que tentar contar as estrelas... Como isso era estúpido...

" _Crianças são estúpidas..." _concluiu ao pegar um cigarro de canela que estava no criado mudo ao lado de um porta-retrato, olhou os olhos negros, lembrava-se de ter dado um tapa nele depois do flash, para que pelo menos uma vez a expressão de tédio abandonassa seu rosto, pelo visto não havia funcionado, viu a costumeira cara de sono, mas, espere; havia um sorriso ali!

Sorriu "_Homens _são_ estúpidos..." _pensou ao soltar a fumaça pela boca.

Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver uma solitária nuvem tampando as estrelas...

"_Nuvens são estúpidas.."_

**XxX **

N/A: Nooosaaa o que é isso?Eu fugi do manicônio?Uhm... talvez sim ... XD

Bom, antes de vcs me apedrejarem, saibam que eu amo o casal Shika/Tema e tudo será _quase_ resolvido no próximo cap, pois _pretendo _escrever 3 capítulos de no máximo 500 palavras.

Não pretendo postar com frequencia.... **A não ser que vcs queira deixar**** meu mundo cor-de-rosa com maravilhosas reviews! ^_^**

Bjs de Abacate

**-Soneca-Abacate-**


	2. Insônia Sonolenta?

**Casal: **Shikamaru/Temari

**Gênero: **Romance

**Disclaimer:**É... A vida é injusta mesmo... 'Credita que o mundo Naruto não me pertence?

**Sumário:**Temari com sono? Shikamaru com insônia? O que diabos está acontecendo com esse mundo???!!! _Shika/Tema_

**Rated T**

**Three-Shots**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sono e Insônia**

**Capítulo 2- **Insônia sonolenta

Estava atordoado, e cansado.

COMO o ninja mais preguiçoso de toda a Konoha NÃO conseguia dormir?

Era um fato histórico!

Agora estava sentado olhando para um quadro a sua frente, um quadro com cores chamativas; laranja, verde, amarelo, azul, até rosa!... Um quadro _vivo. _

Lembrava-se bem do dia que havia chegado no apartamento, _ela _logo foi entrando e arrumando tudo, desde os enfeites até as cores das paredes. Não admitiria nem sob tortura mas, tinha_ ficado bonito._

O sono todo tornou-se fumaça desde a noite de luxúria e talvez; _algo mais... _Fumaça essa que se desprendia do seu cigarro.E entrava pela sua garganta, relaxante e ardente.

Assim como ela.

A nostalgia era tamanha que pegou-se lembrando dos dias límpidos...

_- Ande preguiçoso, me ajude a levantar_

_-Ah.... Porque eu faria isso?_

_-É o mínimo que você pode fazer depois de ter me obrigado a ver essas nuvens estúpidas..._

_-Tanto que você dormiu em cima de mim vendo elas..._

_-Cale a boca, preguiçoso!_

_-Problemática._

E negros;

_-Não precisa se desculpar pela Yamanaka, afinal__**, nós não temos nada.**_

_-Então porque __**nós **__estamos chorando?!_

_-Porque achamos que tinhamos_.

Doía lembrar, mas não podia repelir isso... Era impossivel.

Ela havia mandado ele se afastar, mesmo com a dúvida escrita nos olhos. Mas não conseguia se afastar, ela se tornara um vício, talvez mais viciante que o cigarro que compartilhavam após o desejo saciado. Estava cercado de coisas que lembravam ela;

Uma camisa verde, que ela deu com as bochechas meio coradas, dizendo que havia ganhado e que não era do tamanho do seu irmão...

Ele estava vestindo agora.

O cheiro em seu travesseiro, lençóis, até roupas!

Que ele infelizmente(ou felizmente?) estava sentindo e apreciando mais do que o cheiro de seu cigarro recém apagado.

E o porta retrato abaixado onde sabia que ela estaria, sorrindo,com uma atrevida mão em sua cintura, mas ele também sorria, um sorriso "mal segurado", deixando destorcida a sua expressão de tédio.

_Nada_ disso ajudava ele a esquece-la, nem as mulheres fáceis que se seguiram depois da primeira... Corpos estonteantes... perfumes adocicados...

Só o fazia lembrar _daquele _corpo curvelíneo, _daquele _perfume forte e marcante.

Era um completo idiota, tinha certeza, e ela talvez não perdoasse a sua maior idiotice

Por mais que eles não tivessem **nada.**

"_O nada agora é tudo, afinal" _pensou olhando uma nuvem solitária que ofuscava o brilho das estrelas que ela tanto gostava.

Se queria desistir agora, que desistisse.

Mas o apartamento dela ao lado do seu não ajudava nessa ação.

**xXx**

N/A:UHUUU!!! EU CONSEGUIIIII!!!! pulinhos de alegria* EU CONSE- *escorrega na casca de banana*

Estou aqui, desde ás 8:00 da manhã(agora são 10:00), escrevendo, re-escrevendo e finalmente:

CHEGAMOS AO CAPITULO FINAL! *snif, snif*

Sinceramente, nem eu sei qual vai ser o fim dessa história 8D

Mas vai ser booom... *cara de pervertida* **Talvez,** se o pessoal gostar desse capitulo:

Teremos um hentai!!!! *joga confete*(Pô, é carnaval né?O.O)

O meu 2° hentai... OOOHHH! \o/ Essa menina.... inocente(XD) já fez um hentai????

Sim, sim, já fiz. Podem recolher seus queixos caídos agora.(XD XD XD XD)

Bom, se eu vou postar,ai depende de vcs,** meus mixuguinhooos!!! **(Ah?)

Só posto com mais de dez reviews! ú__ú

Bjs de Bacate

**-Soneca-Abacate-**

______________________________________________________________________

_**Respostas aos reviwes ( Existentes *-*)**_

**Luna-san--******Que bom que você está gostando... Pedido atendido! ^-^

**Brum - chan****--******Aiiii, eu tb amo shika/tema acho q tem uma química inigualável 8P, obrigado e eu nem sei de onde veio essa história maluca, mas tá valendo! XD

**MasumiChan n.n****----**É... minha filha... Shikamaru levou a Temari prum mal caminho dos vícios... hehe... Agora ela gamou no preguiçoso! XD Haha, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulooo!!


End file.
